


Sexcapades

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Newt drives Hermann crazy talking about his sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexcapades

Title: Sexcapades  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Newton/various OCs  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [evrybodysdarlin](http://evrybodysdarlin.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: In which Newt drives Hermann crazy talking about his sex life.

 

 

"Do you know how long it's been since I had any kind of sex?"

"I don't care, Newton. Please keep your vulgar thoughts to yourself, I'm trying to finish this equation."

"Four years, three months, and two days. It was a blow job in the shower with that J-Tech who had the lizard tattoo on his throat. I thought he was going to suck my brain out through my dick."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear about it."

"The time before him was Andre. You remember Andre, right? Kinda looked like a scrawnier version of Fabio. He handcuffed me to the bed and then covered me with whipped cream and chocolate sauce and licked it all off. The things he could do with his tongue. It makes my toes curl just thinking about it. We were going to fuck while I was still cuffed, but he got sick from all crap he ate and I just ended up jerking off."

"What part of 'shut up' do you not understand? If you keep talking about this, I'm going to leave."

"Mercedes. She worked at the spicy noodle place you like so much. She moved back home last month. Anyways, we met up at a club. You should have seen her dance. It was magical. One time, we were at her place and I was blindfolded and gagged and she used this tentacle dildo to..."

"Newton."

"It was huge, Hermann. I've never had anything that thick inside of me, just pushing deeper until I was almost screaming. Ow! You could have hit me in the eye with that chalk, asshole."

"Newton, if you want to have sex, why don't you just ask instead of blathering on about your previous partners?"

"Want to have sex?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Yes."

"Awesome!"


End file.
